


Terribilita

by Jainas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Dante - Freeform, Dark Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Museums, Paris (City), Post-Season/Series 03, cannibals in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur un fond écarlate et brun, deux hommes nus sont enlacés, luttent, formidables et terribles. Les doigts sont enfoncés dans la chair pâle, les muscles saillent, déformés par la tension et la torsion des corps. L’un surplombe l’autre, tire sa tête en arrière de force, s'apprête à refermer ses dents sur sa gorge découverte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terribilita

**Author's Note:**

> Une ficlet écrite sur un coup de tête alors que j'étais en train d'apporter les touches finales à un one-shot explorant la fin de la saison 3.  
> Il ne faut pas trouver d'autre explication à ce texte que le fait que Dante et Virgile est mon œuvre préférée au Musée d'Orsay, et que j'ai soudainement été frappée par l'idée que c'était probablement aussi la favorite d'Hannibal. Il n'y a honnêtement guère d'autre option. ^^  
> http://www.musee-orsay.fr/fr/collections/oeuvres-commentees/recherche/commentaire_id/dante-et-virgile-21300.html

Will s’arrête un instant devant la sculpture qu’un jeune faune jouant avec des oursons, et quand il relève la tête Hannibal a disparu.

Il le retrouve dans l’une des allées latérales, debout devant une toile monumentale, les mains croisées dans le dos, insensible à la foule qui se presse de part et d’autre de lui, captivé par son observation. Will le rejoint d’un pas tranquille, s’arrête à son épaule.

“Oh”, murmure-t-il.

Sur un fond écarlate et brun, deux hommes nus sont enlacés, luttent, formidables et terribles. Les doigts sont enfoncés dans la chair pâle, les muscles saillent, déformés par la tension et la torsion des corps. L’un surplombe l’autre, tire sa tête en arrière de force, s'apprête à refermer ses dents sur sa gorge découverte. L’image est saisissante de férocité.

“ _Dante et Virgile_ , de William Bouguereau”, prononce Hannibal à la française, les syllabes roulant sur sa langue.

\- Ils sont stupéfiants, acquiesce Will au jugement muet.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Dante et Virgile sont en fait à l’arrière-plan - il désigne deux silhouettes qui observent la scène, drapées dans des capes comme pour se protéger de la violence qui en émane. Les combattants sont des condamnés du huitième cercle des enfers.

\- Je peux voir pourquoi ce tableau te plaît, murmure Will avec une pointe d’humour, ce qui lui vaut un frémissement des lèvres d’Hannibal en retour.

\- _Ma né di Tebe furie né troiane / si vider mäi in alcun tanto crude, récite-t-il en italien, non punger bestie, noncheé membre umane, / quant'io vidi in due ombre smorte e nude / che mordendo correvan di quel modo / che 'l porco quando del porcil si schiude. / L'una giunse a Capocchio, e in sul nodo / del collo l'assannò, sì che, tirando, / grattar li fece il ventre al fondo sodo..._  
» Mais ni à Thèbes, ni à Troie, jamais en aucun lieu on ne vit autant de furie, ni si cruelle à déchirer, non des membres humains, mais des animaux même, que j’en vis en deux ombres pâles et nues qui, en se mordant couraient, comme le porc lorsqu’on ouvre l’étable. L’une se jeta sur Capocchio, et au nœud du cou enfonçant les dents, elle le tira de manière qu’elle lui fit gratter le ventre contre le fond solide…

A la cadence de sa voix, Will peut presque voir la toile s’animer, les damnés en émerger et rejouer la scène.

\- C’est censé être un avertissement, une représentation de la bassesse animale dans laquelle peuvent tomber les êtres humains… Mais la manière dont Bouguereau les représente ne fait naître qu’un effroi teinté d’admiration et de fascination. Virgile et Dante qui sont supposés représenter le spectateur et son horreur ne semblent que timides et timorés, face à cette sauvagerie magnifique. C’est une œuvre absolument remarquable.

\- T’imagines-tu comme l’un des damnés ?

Hannibal ne nie pas, accepte simplement la perspicacité de son compagnon d’un bref mouvement de tête, songeur.

\- Dans ma jeunesse certainement, comme le combattant victorieux. Mais avec l’âge j’ai appris que la sauvagerie n’était efficace que quand elle est maîtrisée. C’est la face tranchante d’une lame : il est contre-productif que la conserver à découvert tout le temps.

\- Je suis surpris que tu n’en ais pas eu une représentation dans ta maison de Baltimore...

\- La toile est dans mon palais mental depuis des années, j’ai estimé que ça aurait été un choix de décoration un peu trop révélateur.

Will contemple les deux hommes enlacés dans leur étreinte mortelle.

\- Je ne serais pas contre en avoir une reproduction à la maison, décide-t-il. Pas à l’échelle et certainement pas dans la chambre, mais tu sais, si jamais tu trouves une reproduction qui te plaît…

Quelque chose s’enflamme dans les pupilles brunes d’Hannibal et il saisit la main de Will dans la sienne, la porte à sa bouche pour un baiser chaste.

\- Peut-être me laisserais-je tenter, convient-il.

Ils contemplent un moment de plus la toile, appuyés l’un contre l’autre.

\- N’hésite pas à me dire quand tu en as assez, Will. Je suis conscient que tu me fais une faveur.

\- Tu sais que je n’ai aucun problème pour t’indiquer quand tu outrepasses mon bon vouloir. Il y a une limite au nombre de chapelles que je suis disposé à visiter, mais j’aime assez ce musée. En tout cas beaucoup plus que le Louvre. L’espace est intéressant, et les œuvres aussi. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester encore un moment.

Hannibal acquiesce d’un signe de tête, et reprend la main de Will.

\- Mais quand tu auras vu tout ce que tu veux voir, je pense que je serai d’humeur pour une chasse. Nous sommes loin de la maison, autant en profiter, non ?”

Il ne pense pas qu’il se fera jamais tout à fait à cette expression de surprise mêlée de plaisir intense sur le visage d’Hannibal.

 


End file.
